Suzette
by Lollipop456
Summary: WARNING: Possible Mary-sue and SPOILERS for POTC5. Captain Armando Salazar hadn't always been cursed; before, he was a captain. A captain with a love of his own. A love that has faced obstacles since the very beginning. Is this horrid fate just another one that they need to overcome?
1. Chapter 1

Armando Salazar watched as Jack Sparrow fled into the jungle. The man who had brought this curse upon him was within his grasp and he couldn't reach him. Not yet anyway.

"Capitan, wha-"

"We've come this far. We are not leaving until I've killed The Sparrow." Salazar said.

"Is this all for us, Capitan?" Salazar's first mate asked.

"Of course it is! What sort of question is that?"

"She'd be seventy, sir. There is no guarantee that she is alive or that she has not remarried." The first mate continued.

"She is alive and she promised that she would always wait for me. Once The Sparrow is dead, we will find a way to break this curse and we'll return home. My wife is waiting. Suzette is waiting."

 _Spain-1700_

 _Capitan Armando Salazar stood in front of King Phillipe V. Behind him were hundreds of people; Spanish and French alike, perhaps even some Germans. All of them the height of society,dressed to their finest; and it was all for him and his victories._

 _"Before you all, my loyal subjects, I bestow this Medal of Valor to Capitan Armando Salazar. May you wear this with pride, Capitan, in remembrance of your duties that you've performed in the name of king and country."_

 _King Phillipe pinned the medal onto Salazar's brand-new uniform. Salazar bowed and turned to face the applauding crowd. His eyes suddenly stopped on a young woman, with blonde hair and wearing a pink ballgown. She smiled at him and curtsied, and all Salazar could muster, this man who could stare down the fiercest of pirates, was a shaky nod._

 _"Capitan, as you are the guest of honor, you may have first pick of partner for the first dance of the evening." King Phillipe announced._

 _Salazar almost immediately pointed to the woman he saw. There were gasps and murmurs as he approached her and led her to the floor._

 _"We've not been properly introduced. Capitan Armando Salazar. Now, whom do I have the honor of addressing?"_

 _The woman curtsied. "Suzette Chanson."_

 _"It seems we've drawn much attention, Senorita Chanson." Salazar whispered as they began to waltz._

 _"Rightfully so, monsieur. You see, I am King Phillipe's ward." Suzette whispered._


	2. Chapter 2

_Although initially shocked, Salazar and Suzette finished their waltz. He escorted her out into the balcony to admire the gardens. As Suzette looked towards the view, Salazar thought about what to say._

 _"So, you are the King's ward?" Salazar finally asked._

 _Suzette faced Salazar and smiled. "Yes, I am, monsieur. My mother was acquainted with the royal family and my Papa was a duke; it's needless to say that I was born into privilege. They both died during a voyage at sea, the victims of piracy. I was six years old at the time, and had no living relatives. His Majesty received word of my parents death, and ordered that I be sent to the castle to live under his care. So, here I am."_

 _Salazar lowered his head. "I am sorry to hear you lost your parents to pirates, senorita. We have much in common."_

 _"That was so very long ago. There are some days when I forget what they looked like. I suppose you must think me unfeeling."_

 _"Not unfeeling. You were young, as was I. What is most important is that such deaths are prevented in the future."_

 _Suzette chuckled. "Ah, yes. Your famous slaughters of pirates."_

 _"Is that amusing?" Salazar asked._

 _Suzette stopped laughing and frowned. "No, monsieur. Not amusing. Sad, really. Sad that bloodshed has become a necessity to keep this land safe. I laugh, because if I don't, then I'll cry and won't stop. "_

 _"It would be a misfortune to be witness to that." Salazar brought his hand to Suzette's cheek but quickly pulled away._

 _"Is such forwardness common among seamen?" Suzette asked._

 _Salazar felt color rising to his cheeks. The poor man was blushing! A Captain, a merciless killer of pirates, and a lady brought red to his face._

 _"Senorita, if I may: could I trouble you for another dance?" Salazar asked._

 _Suzette took Salazar's arm. "Monsieur, it would be an insult if you didn't."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Suzette was in her room, brushing her hair in preparation for dinner. There was a tap at her window, almost as if something had hit it. Shrugging, Suzette continued to brush her hair; until there was another tap. Then another._

 _Sighing, Suzette went to her window and opened it up. Even in darkness, Suzette recongized Salazar who was standing below her window, a pile of pebbles in hand._

 _"Have you no patience, monsieur?" Suzette whispered._

 _Salazar smiled. "None, senorita. Not when it comes to you."_

 _Suzette smiled and closed her window. Salazar waited patiently before Suzette finally came outside. She ran towards him, and kissed him long and hard. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around. After he set her down, Salazar went in for another kiss._

 _"Armando, for months we've done this." Suzette said._

 _"I've enjoyed every moment of it." Salazar moved his lips down to her neck and then her shoulders._

 _Suzette giggled. "I assure you the feeling is mutual."_

 _"Then, there's no problem." Salazar's voice was muffled as his lips were still against Suzette's skin._

 _Suzette gently pushed Salazar off of her. "Armando, listen to me. How long do you intend to keep us a secret from His Majesty?"_

 _Salazar sighed and ran the back of his hand down Suzette's arm. "Querida, there are moments when I want to tell the world how much I love you. Then, the truth reminds once more that your charge, my king, hates Spainards. How he would feel if he knew how much I loved you? How often I've touched you? How we've..."_

 _Salazar left the last part unsaid, because they both knew full well what he meant. It had happened only a month after Salazar had begun to secretly call on Suzette. He'd been invited to dinner one evening, and Suzette had accidentally dropped a fork under the table._

 _"Allow me." Salazar offered._

 _Salazar climbed under the table to find the fork. It took only seconds for Suzette to feel his hand on her leg. Keeping a calm expression, Suzette tried to gently shoo him away with her foot. Apparently, Salazar had very persistent hands. His fingers crawled up to her thigh and slowly pulled down her stocking. Then, he took off her shoe and kissed her foot, then her leg, and then her thigh. Suzette gripped her silverware, as Salazar continued to press kisses to her inner thighs._

 _"Your Majesty, I'm not feeling well. If I may retire to my quarters?"_

 _"Very well." King Phillipe said, not bothering to look up from his meal._

 _Suzette quickly stood and ran from the dining room. Salazar crawled out from underneath the table._

 _"Signor, I just realized that I have urgent matters to attend to. By your leave, signor?"_

 _"Of course, Captain. It is a shame you couldn't stay longer. " King Phillie said, still not looking up._

 _Salazar bowed and left the dining room. He saw Suzette at the end of the hall waiting for him patiently._

 _The next thing they knew, Salazar and Suzette were in her bedroom. Smothering one another with long, deep kisses. What manners Suzette had been taught, had quickly dissappeared within the confines of her room. She rapidly unbuttoned his uniform, stripping him down to his waist. Salazar followed her example and quickly unbuttoned her gown and unlaced her corset._

 _They fell back onto the bed and continued to undress one another. Once free of clothing, Salazar wasted no time in entering Suzette. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her body became more and more aware of the new sensation. Soon, the two were connected, rocking back and forth to a rhythm only they could feel._

 _That was three months ago, and nothing had been the same since. Their love had grown into something deeper and stronger that night, and the two knew then that they never wanted to be apart._

 _"We must tell him." Suzette said._

 _Salazar gave a defeated sigh and hugged Suzette. "Soon. I promise you."_

 _If only the two lovers hadn't been so enamored with one another; they might have realized, that from his balcony, King Phillipe had seen them._


	4. Chapter 4

_Suzette was surprised when King Phillipe requested an audience with her in his throne room. Though she'd been his ward for many years, he often did his best to avoid her. If he wished to see her, than it was to tell her something of extreme importance._

 _Dressed in her finest, Suzette went to the throne room and curtsied before the king. He made a gesture with his hand and Suzette rised._

 _"How are you today, my dear?" King Phillipe asked._

 _"I'm well, monsieur."_

 _"No shortness of breath?"_

 _Suzette gave him a puzzled look. "No, monsieur."_

 _"You know what I was thinking the other day? How desperate you must be for a husband. As a King, I've ruled well and prospered from my reign. Yet, I've neglected my duties as your guardian."_

 _"Your Majesty, it's all right. I've no desire to marry."_

 _"You haven't? Not even Captain Salazar?" King Phillipe asked._

 _"C-Captain Salazar? What reason would I have to marry him? Why, I've only seen him twice before."_

 _King Phillipe stood calmly and approached Suzette. Without warning, he slapped her across the face, knocking her to the floor._

 _"All of my subjects have been loyal. Is it a crime to expect the same from my ward? I would have been content, happy even, if you married a Frenchman, an Austrian, or even a damn Englishman. Instead, you fuck a lowly Spainard and have no guilt after the matter?"_

 _Suzette wiped the blood from her cheek where King Phillipe's ring had cut her, and slowly stood to her feet. She drew back a piece of her hair and looked King Phillipe in the eye._

 _"Lowly, monsieur? Is this genteel behavior then,your Majesty? Is this how our class is meant to behave? If so, than I would take bread and water to veal and wine. Armando is more of a gentleman, than half of those jackasses that you've thrown my way!"_

 _There was silence after Suzette's outburst; expect for the loud clang of his weapon that a guard had dropped. King Phillipe chuckled and gestured for the doors to be opened. Two men entered, dragging a bloodied and bruised Salazar by his feet._

 _"Armando!" Suzette cried._

 _The guards dropped Salazar and Suzette rushed over to him, using the hem of her dress to wipe away some of the blood._

 _"You must understand, my dear, when I had seen you two together; I first thought it was some hideous nightmare, a delusion of some sort. Of course I needed a confession, and since I'd never be able to convince those cowards to torture a woman, I just had to settle for the captain. You should be proud, it took four hours for him to admit anything. Even then, he asked that we not harm you."_

 _Tears ran down Suzette's face and she spat at King Phillipe's boot before turning her attention back to Salazar._

 _"Suzette?" Salazar mumbled._

 _Suzette sighed in relief when Salazar opened his swollen eyes and looked up at her. He carefully brought a hand to her face and she kissed it._

 _"I'm sorry. I tried."_

 _Suzette shushed Salazar. "It's all right. I understand. I'm so happy that you're alive."_

 _"Not for long." King Phillipe said._

 _Suzette brushed a strand of Salazar's hair back and then stood. "What must I do?"_

 _"I beg your pardon?" King Phillipe asked._

 _"I will do anything, if you spare his life. Anything." Suzette pleaded._

 _King Phillipe looked at Suzette and then at Salazar and then back at Suzette. "Would you marry the person of my chosing?"_

 _Salazar groaned and tried to stand, only making it to his knees. "Suzette, don't-"_

 _"I would. If it meant that he was safe."_

 _"No!" Salazar shouted._

 _Suzette went over to Salazar and helped him to his feet._

 _"Darling, let them hang me. I don't care. I don't want to live if you aren't with me."_

 _"Armando, don't you understand? If you died, then I'd die to. I can't live with the knowledge that I would send you to your grave."_

 _Salazar nodded and kissed Suzette long and hard, and then pressed his forehead to hers. "I promise. We'll be together. Somehow, I will find a way." Salazar whispered._

 _"Captain Armando Salazar, you are hereby exiled and will be executed if you are caught within the boundaries of Spain. Take him away." King Phillipe ordered._

 _Salazar was dragged away from the sobbing Suzette, hollering her name and promising that they'd be together._


	5. Chapter 5

_Salazar waited sorrowfully for the ship to leave port. If only they'd been more careful, or he hadn't said anything. For months, possibly for years, Suzette would be gone. Sighing, Salazar buried his face in his hands._

 _"Darling?"_

 _Salazar looked up quickly and saw Suzette standing in front of his cell, a cloak covering her head. He rushed up to the bars and reached out his arms, Suzette approached him and they were able to manage a kiss._

 _"How did you get on board?" Salazar asked._

 _Suzette pulled down the hood. "His Majesty gave permission for me to say goodbye. Only thing is that I'm not ready to. Armando, you know as well as I do that the only chance we'll ever get to be together again is right here on this ship. I have to go with you."_

 _"Suzette, if I believed there was a way to take you with me, then I would do so."_

 _"There has to be."_

 _"There are witnesses on this ship, they'll be waiting for you to leave." Salazar argued._

 _Suzette bit her lower lip and her brows knitted together. "What if I did leave?" She spotted a porthole just outside the cell. "I may be nobility, but I do swim."_

 _Moments later, Suzette stepped on deck and waved goodbye to the ship's crew. Once out of sight, she lowered herself into the water. Taking in a deep breath, she dived under and swam towards where she saw the porthole. Grabbing onto the net, she pulled herself up and started to climb. Once she saw the coast was clear, she pushed open the porthole and climbed through; much to Salazar's amazement._

 _"I told you that there was a way."_

 _Salazar chuckled and gently pulled back strains of wet hair from Suzette's face. "I am not even sure where this ship is going."_

 _Suzette smiled, took Salazar's hand and kissed it. "Wherever it is. At least we'll be together."_


	6. Chapter 6

_When Salazar had overheard that the ship was sailing for France, there was a bit of fear from both of the lovers. For the very obvious reason that the king was known in France as was any member of his social circle which included Suzette. With any luck, once the ship made port, they would be able to sneak out of Paris and to somewhere in the country. Perhaps Normandy? It was quiet and by the ocean. It was a place they could be happy._

 _So, it was. When the ship made port, they did indeed sneak off the ship and safely were able to hire a coach with what little money Suzette was able to hide in her boots. There was just enough left over to rent a room at a small inn. It was a bare place, with nothing but a bed, a wash table, and a window. It was still preferable over the brig of a ship._

 _"It won't be for long, I promise." Salazar said._

 _"I don't mind." Suzette stepped into a darkened corner of the room._

 _Salazar sighed and laid back on the bed. "I will look for work first thing in the morning. Once I've made enough, I will buy a nice cottage by the ocean. We'll be married, darling, and we'll have children, of course. As many as you want. We're finally free of that bastard, and no one wi-"_

 _Salazar stopped speaking the moment that Suzette stepped out of the shadows. She had stripped down to nothing but her corset and stockings, her hair let down and falling over her bare shoulder._

 _"Would you be kind enough to unlace me, monsieur?" Suzette asked coyly._

 _Sitting on the edge of the bed, Suzette pushed her hair out of the way so that Salazar could undo the strings. With each string he unlaced was a kiss planted to her back, he slowly moved his hand down to her thigh and took his time removing her stockings. The feel of his warm hand on her cold flesh made Suzette shiver. With her stockings removed, Suzette then heard the sound of Salazar's belt hit the floor and pretty soon a very familiar and pleasurable sensation overcame her as she felt him enter her from the back. She bit back a moan and laid flat on her stomach as she allowed herself to be enveloped in this wonderful moment of intimacy. With each thrust, Salazar went deeper inside her until at last his seed spilled into her and Suzette, lost in ecstasy, couldn't help but give a small scream of excitement._

 _Once they were spent, Salazar exited Suzette and laid back on bed. Suzette crawled next to him and laid her head on his bare chest, brushing it gently with her lips._

 _"I want to always be with this way, Armando." Suzette brought her hand to his face. "Promise me that it will always be this way. That nothing will separate us again."_

 _Salazar chuckled and kissed Suzette. "My love, we are safe now. We are away from Spain, away from that man. What could ever come between us?"_

 _Feeling assured, Suzette sighed and closed her eyes to sleep. Finally able to relax for the first time in a long while._


End file.
